Can You See Me
: Are You Experienced : Smash Hits |length = 2:33 |writers = Jimi Hendrix |recorddates = November 2nd, 18th or 24th, 1966 |recordplaces = De Lane Lea or Regent Studios |first = January 29th, 1967 |last = June 18th, 1967 |rating = }} "Can You See Me" is a song by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, originally released on the international version of their 1967 debut album Are You Experienced. The song was written by Jimi Hendrix and recorded at either De Lane Lea or Regent Studios some time in November 1966. History "Can You See Me" was recorded in November 1966, on only second or third Experience recording session. Before being released on the international version of Are You Experienced in May 1967, the song was performed live a number of times, firstly on January 29th. Performed less than ten times, the final time it appeared was at Monterey, where it appeared in the middle of the set. When the Monterey performance was documented on the film Jimi Plays Monterey in 1986, "Can You See Me" was played as the introduction, accompanied by a famous street painting of Hendrix by Denny Dent. Analysis Meaning The lyrics of the song suggest a theme of repressed emotions and the inability to communicate which often leads to the downfall in relationships. Style "Can You See Me" was fronted by a pure rock riff as written by Hendrix. The riff would stop dead just before verses and a reverbed one-note bend would lead into the the question, "can you see me?" The drums in the song are tight throughout the verses but really let rip when the vocals stop, featuring classic Mitch Mitchell fast fills. Live When performed live, "Can You See Me" was much faster than the original studio version. Not much else differed from the original recording, apart from the improvised, lengthened solo and small differences in the bends in the main riff. Lyrics were also sometimes switched around or even omitted. Lyrics Oh, can you see me, yeah, Beggin' you on my knees? Woah, yeah! Can you see me baby? Baby, please don't leave. Alright! If you can see me doin' that, you can See in the future of a thousand years. Can you hear me, yeah, Cryin' all over town? Yeah, baby! Can you hear me, baby, Cryin' 'cause you put me down? What's with ya? If you can hear me doin' that, you can Hear a freight train comin' from a thousand miles. Oh yeah! Can you hear me, Singin' this song to you? Oh, you better hold up your ears. Can you hear me, baby, Singin' this song to you? Ah, shucks. If you can hear me sing, You better come home like you s'posed to do. Aha, can you see me? Hey, hey! I don't believe you can see me, Woah, yeah! Can you hear me baby? I don't believe you can. You can't see me. Appearances Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced Live albums *1986: Jimi Plays Monterey *2007: Live at Monterey Compilation albums Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums, tambourine *Noel Redding – bass ---- *Engineer: Dave Siddle *Producer: Chas Chandler Cover versions *Thee Hypnotics, for the 1990 tribute album If 6 Was 9: A Tribute to Jimi Hendrix. *Soundgarden, for their 1991 single "Outshined". References Links *Can You See Me by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1967 songs